Alone
by Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967
Summary: a song fic about saskue and sakura and all of the other naruto characters/couples out there rate and comment flames can be aloud this is my first time doing fanfiction and all of the song fics i have done i either own someone else owns i have wrote my own


Untitled

Alone

I am so alone

I feel so alone

Please come back with my light

Be there to guide me out of the darkness

Tears come from my eyes cause your not there

The tears will not fade away unless you are

There to pull me from the evil that has consumed me

Please come find my guardian

You are my shining light

You brighten my day when the clouds are gray

I need you so much

Please find me

My guardian

Where are you

The one I need is you

Where are you when I need so much right now

Please come back to me

My guardian

Come back to me

The one I love is gone and

That's you

Please come back my love

Come back

Come back

Come back to me

Please come home

Home to my heart

I need you like I need food

And without you I will starve

Do you see

Can you tell

If you can tell how much I need then I will let you come into my life

Like I did before

I will always be there for you when you need me

Follow the path that I have set for you to take

Follow this path and you will find your greatest desires waiting for you

At the end of the tunnel

Your prize is me

My guardian

Follow my orders and I will save your life from the pure evil that has consumed me and you

Come now let's rest in peace liked we did back in the old days

Come let us go have an adventure

Together

Together at long last

We are together again

I will hold onto you so you will not fall deep down into the dark abyss

Take my hand and we shall live a happy life together

Together forever and ever

We will live in happy harmony

Together forever my love

We will be together

We will have fun every day until the day we die

We are were to meet each other someday

So now let us go into a happy never ending dream

A dream that will last forever and ever

Let us think of this special night that we shall remember till the end of time

Now let us fall into a never awaking sleep

The sleep we need

Let us fall into an endless sleep

Let us fall together into a sleep neither of us will ever forget cause we have found each other once again

We are back together

We are back

Now I am not

Alone as I once was

And I thank you so much for that

I thank you for coming back

I thank you for coming back into my life

Thank you for coming back to save from the darkness that has consumed me

I saved you as well from the evil that has once consumed you

I will cherish this moment from years to come

This is the most precious moment

That we will never let go of

Please never forget me

Don't let go

Please don't let go like you did in the past

You came back at last and I can't lose you so please stay by my side

As I will be by your side

Never letting

We will never fall

Because we have each other

We will never ever let go of one another again

Or we would lose each other like we did once before

let us stay

let us never to be broken apart

we will always have each

we will not lose to the darkness that threatens to keeps us apart

we will forever stay together

never letting go of the other

let us pray for the day when the evil will never come back to haunt us

pray that we will never be torn apart

by something so foolish

never

lets us be one for awhile longer

lets us be together

never letting go of each other

lets hope this dark cloud that loams over our heads

be gone for good

in the meantime let us sit here in the moonlight

lets wait together

let us wait until something big happens

let us wait for the sun to rise

let us stay up all night waiting for the sun to rise over the horizon

maybe in the future we won't have any problems

maybe in the future we will be forever happy

without anyone to disturb us in our eternal sleep

eternal sleep is what we have been waiting for

come on now lets wake up

lets run away forever

lets run away from the troubles

lets run away from the evil lets run away from this forbidden land that is covered in darkness lets run


End file.
